deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Yang Xiao Long VS Tifa Lockhart/@comment-27028532-20151010190726/@comment-27028532-20151010191500
"Who knows Final Fantasy better than anybody I know ever could and is a huge expert in physics, math, etc The average materia has petaton grade output: www.narutoforums.com/blog.php?… Bahamut Zero, who is at best on par with the weapons, has this continent level feat: www.narutoforums.com/blog.php?… Odin, one of the weaker summons, has this country level feat: www.narutoforums.com/blog.php?… More country level feats from the weapons: www.narutoforums.com/blog.php?… Continent level weapons feats, as well as massively hypersonic city block level (via kinetic energy of her running speed) Tifa all without powerscaling: www.narutoforums.com/blog.php?… The party could defeat the weapons or at least hold their own and trade blows with them while Cloud wasn't in the party. To say that this doesn't scale to Tifa is implying that she is literally quadrillions of times weaker than Yuffie, Cid, Barret, Cait Sith, and Nanaki/Red XIII. And hundreds of times slower than them as well If she was quadrillions of times weaker and hundreds of times slower than the rest of the party, she would be one-shotted and blitzed by every boss later in the game giving the party trouble. Hell, why would she and Cid be in the leader positions? It defies common sense to put her at slower and weaker than Yang on every imaginable facet of the imagination. The lowest possible calc puts the average materia at city level and is contested for being way too generous and is outdated anyways due to revisions putting it at country level and continent level, which cannot be outliers due to further feats on that level www.narutoforums.com/blog.php?… EVEN THE TURKS TANKED LARGE TOWN BUSTERS TO THE FACE www.narutoforums.com/blog.php?… THE TURKS TANKED LARGE TOWN BUSTERS Even they one shot any RWBY character And Rude OUTRIGHT SAYS he considers Tifa a true rival How anybody could imply that Tifa is a million times weaker than the Turks is beyond me Oh, and mach 52 feat to prove Tifa's mach 100 feat is consistent www.narutoforums.com/blog.php?… That's all I have I expect exactly 0% of it to be taken seriously But it's always worth a shot. Also Tifa doesn't scale to Bahamut Fury or Typhoon If anybody thinks I am wanking Tifa to that levelAnd finally, this message from ChaosTheory123 "A half dead Turk's limit break killed botched Zirconiade. Also was half dead because the same Turk ate an attack from Zirconiade. Zirconiade/It's death was enough to warrant the planet sending a Weapon after the Turks. Kind of a given Botched Zirconiade is thus stronger than Typhon and Bahamut Fury. Turks are at most portrayed as comparable to the party not named Cloud. You also have the fact the party sans Cloud is strong enough to drive away a Weapon in a group of 3. Entire party canonically fought Sephiroth at the end. Brief shot we got of it in ACC showcased no one particularly showing a vast disparity in speed. Also have the party eating his TK, which was stressed as being overwhelmingly powerful IIRC. This is despite fuckers like Cloud previously eating shit like the Weapons awakening or someone in the party being able to eat Ultima Weapon's Shadow Flare for comparison akin to what I did in my FFVI thread. As for being optional? Weapons would have woken up for Sephiroth's rebirth had they still been alive. They've done so for much less powerful shit (Zirconiade, Meteor/Pre-Safer Sephiroth). Well, that, and I suppose we'll just need to accept a Celes that didn't grow in power combined with non-esper empowered Setzer, Edgar and MAYBE Sabin offed God Kefka... somehow." - What my friend showed me Time to watch Yang get one-shotted